Weapons
The 'weapons '''in the post-apocalyptic metro system consist of a myriad of diverse tools for destruction and protection. The functions of weaponry obviously have not changed since the beginning of the war, though there are much more diverse and custom weapons created from scrap. Naturally, many of the firearms found in the Metro were once used by the Russian military (Kalash, VSV among others) - though equally, if not more common, are the fictional weapons produced in the Metro (Bastard, Tihar, etc.). In both games, weapons are used by almost all Metro inhabitants to combat opposing factions or to protect themselves from mutants. With danger around every corner, Artyom is skilled in using many of these firearms and is a proficient marksman. Metro 2033 A majority of the weapons in ''Metro 2033 are firearms and, as in real life, require ammunition which, depending on the difficulty and type can either be plentiful or rare. Weapons in Metro 2033 are divided into several categories: Knife, Revolver, Automatic, Heavy, and Explosive. Artyom can only carry one personal knife, one revolver, one automatic weapon, and one heavy weapon on him at a time, but he can carry multiple throwing knives and explosives. Many weapons in the Metro have multiple attachments available, with different variants of the same gun being either found or bought. These attachments include sights, silencers, stocks, and bayonets, all of which are applicable to different situations. Furthermore, military grade rounds can be used in automatic weapons as a way to deal more damage per shot, making it easier to take down tough mutants and armored enemies. However, this has the obvious downside of lessening the number of bullets you have for trading. Metro: Last Light In Metro: Last Light, the basic weapons are unchanged, though there are a wider variety to choose from. One change is that Artyom can now carry three weapons regardless of the type (two in Ranger Mode). Thus it is possible to carry two or three weapons of the same type, which you cannot in Metro 2033. However, this could mean a faster drain on one type of ammunition. Therefore, there are no longer set classes of weapons, though each type uses certain rounds, as before. Furthermore, the knife is no longer able to be held as a weapon; it will only be unsheathed when the action button is pressed to kill, or knock out enemies when stealth is needed, or at set places in the story. The attachment system has been completely overhauled, with attachments now being able to be added and removed at will (at weapon vendors) as opposed to solely being found or bought on guns. This creates many more playstyles and diversifies combat. As well as all the attachments from Metro 2033, there are now even more sights, airtight valves for pneumatic weapons, laser pointers, extended magazines and many more. As an extra aid, virtually all of the weapons have had their iron sights coated with tritium illumination dots to improve visibility in low light conditions. The rear sights are colored green while the front sights are red presumably to improve target acquisition and facilitate the proper alignment of the sights. Once again, it is possible to fire military grade rounds in rifles, though they are now much more powerful, having an incendiary effect that can set enemies ablaze. Metro Exodus The third instalment of the game series brings with it plenty of changes. Upgrading your firearms has been completely overhauled with the addition of countless new attachments, as weapons can now be almost completely redesigned at workbenches. Artyom can switch between different loadouts and attachment configurations in the field thanks to the introuction of the backpack. Weapon upkeep is now something to look out for, as your firearms will start to malfunction and jam if not cleaned at semi-regular intervals. Guns can be cleaned at the aforementioned workstations. Gallery Kalash 1.png|One of the most common weapons in the Metro, the AK-74M Kalash|link=Kalash (AK-74M) Revolver 1 1.png|One of the most versatile weapons, the Revolver|link=Revolver Knife isometric M2033.png|Artyom's trench knife, with a knuckle duster grip|link=Knife Saiga side.png|A powerful pre-war shotgun, the Saiga-12|link=Saiga-12 MLL bastard isometric sm.png|The poor man's Kalash, the Bastard is one of the most common weapons produced in the Metro|link=Bastard Helsing isometric M2033.png|A pneumatic weapon firing arrows, the Helsing is perfect for stealth|link=Helsing Volt Driver M2033 hud2.png|The Hellbreath is one of the most powerful weapons in the Metro|link=Hellbreath (Volt Driver) MLL gatling iso.png|Heavy weapons like the Gatling are only used in the most dire situations|link=Gatling Vsv 1.png|The VSV is a compact pre-war silent assault rifle|link=VSV MLL preved iso.png|Snipers like the Preved are perfect for taking down tough mutants|link=Preved Bigun Iso.jpg|Some of the Metro's weapons, like the Bigun, are created from whatever comes to hand|link=Bigun Flamethrower isometric M2033.png|Flamethrowers are incredibly effective against mutant hordes.|link=Flamethrower AK2012 sideview dirty M2033.png|A very rare and advanced pre-war assault rifle, the Kalash-2012.|link=Kalash 2012 MLL ashot iso.png|Single-fire shotgun pistol, the Ashot|link=Ashot Duplet sideview M2033.png|Metro-made double-barreled shotgun, the Duplet|link=Duplet DShK isometric M2033.png| The DShK 12.7mm machinegun is used to defend strategic locations|link=DShK 12.7mm Machinegun Weapons Template Use these templates, found on all pages relating to particular weapons, for quick navigation. Category:Gear Category:Metro 2033 Video Game Category:Metro Last Light Category:Metro Exodus